Three worlds collide:part 2
by Kaya Crossover Sage
Summary: some Ash and misty stuff but not enough for a romance and ginny has a crush on Tracy but shes not the only one


Three worlds collide: Part Two  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
  
In the morning...  
  
"Okay everybody," Link said, "Time to go to the forest," However they didn't get to the forest that day because when they were half way there..  
"Hey isn't that a ranch?" Ash asked Link, "Yeah, that's Lon-Lon ranch," the older boy replied, "But we're not going there," a tiny voice said. Sabrina looked around for the source when she saw it she gasped "Are you a fairy," "Yes, I am Navi, Links guardian fairy," the small ball with wings replied all the girls oohed and ahhed Harry however was nervous this thing looked like a Cornish pixie!!  
After a brief argument in which Link pointed out that it was very late and they were all very tired, "understatement of the century," Ron muttered.   
When they entered the ranch a loud booming voice said, "Hello Link!" It was Talon the owner of Lon-Lon ranch "I see you've brought some friends with you, stayin long?" "No," Link said, "Just for the night," "Oh by the way," link said turning to the group what are your names, After the introductions were completed they followed Link into Talons house.  
"This is my daughter, Malon," Talon said as he introduced a pretty red-headed teenager who smiled politely, "Hello 'yall," she said. Uh-oh thought misty, Brocks going into his girl-crazy mode. She was right Brock had gone red as a tomato, and kept dribbling milk down his chin. Ginny, however was staring fixedly at Tracy. Sabrina was doing the same. Misty however was the only one that noticed(everyone else was too busy eating)after dinner had been demolished(which took ten minutes) Malon led them halfway across the ranch to a small storage shed, "Y'all will sleep here for the night," the farm girl said. "Your wish is my command," Brock murmured, "Oh, come on Romeo," Misty groaned as she dragged Brock into the building by his ear.  
Once they were inside, Ash looked around, they were in a medium sized room with some piles of straw. "How did we wind up in a dump like this," Malfoy groaned. "Don't complain, lumos," Hermoine muttered, light from he wand illuminated the dim room, When Tracy offered to lend Ginny his sleeping bag she blushed cherry-red. Immediately after that Sabrina put her sleeping bag VERY close to Tracy. Soon everybody started falling asleep; Misty however stayed awake how am I ever going to tell Ash that I love him she thought.  
In the morning...  
"Ahhhhh," Ash yawned, "I had this weird dream that I was fighting some evil guy," "Welcome to the club," Link muttered he had been tortured with the same nightmare as before "Anyway lets get going," After a quick breakfast Talon gave each of them a bottle of Lon-Lon milk. their only delay in leaving was misty dragging Brock out by the ear(again) during their journey to the forest link asked about who they were, where they were from, and what they did. Most of the group ansewerd curtly but ash gave long and glorified accounts of his journey. Ginny and Sabrina were pressing Tracy for more information on his career as a pokemon watcher when Link said, "Okay everybody we're going over an old bridge so be careful," after everybody crossed the bridge they followed link through a tunnel into kokiri forest. "Ash," Misty said, "I love you," Ash took a step back and smiled as he said, "I love you to Misty," "Ahhh, young love," a voice said.  
Ash spun around. It was Navi! "Pikachu thundershock!" the boy shouted. "Yahhh, I'll get you for this Ash Ketchum, and your little rat to!" the enraged fairy screamed as she flew away. "Good riddance!" Misty shouted.  
A few minutel later...  
"That THING viciously attacked me!" "Well you shouldn't have been eavesdropping!" "Yeah, you deserved it," "Okay," Link said, "Navi, you shouldn't have eavesdropped, Ash you shouldn't have lost your temper,". They were in Link's treehouse home. "C'mon," Link said, "lets let bygones be bygones, now the girls can sleep in Saria's house next door and the boys can sleep in my house,"  
An hour later...  
The girls were all fast asleep. The boys, however were a different story.  
"I can't believe you care about that filthy mudblood-,"  
"CHUUU!"  
"Don't insult Misty!"  
"I don't care about that muggle-,"  
"CHUUU!,"  
"Don't call Misty names!"  
"Hey, Tracy how'd you get those two to like you so much?"  
"What did you say Brock?"  
"Ginny and sabrina are crazy about you!"  
"They are,"  
  
  
  
Cool huh who will Tracy choose, you decide Oh by the way I challenge whoever reads this to write a crossover romance(Romance between characters of two different fandoms) NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
